Talk:United States Democratic Party
I think it's hilarious that the war in Iraq is listed as a major issue yet the Democratic Party's stance is not listed anywhere on the page. LOL Good point. I think we should move this to a more specific title like 'Democratic Party Upcoming Elections' and leave the Democratic Party more general. Comments? Takers? I have added a link to the Democratic National Commitee http://www.democrats.org/ so interested readers can see the party describes itself and its issue positions. The issue discussion here is haphazard and tone-deaf. I have also listed modern US Presidents who were elected as Democrats so historically minded readers can form their own impression of the core values of the US Democratic Party. --Jim.Callahan.Orlando 23:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) I have an ironic comment on taking control of the Democratic Party -- it is not worth the effort! With the exception of the Missippi Freedom Democratic Party in 1964 most efforts to reform the US Democratic Party get distracted by byzentine internal party politics ("insider baseball"). US politics are dominated by interest groups that provide resources to the two major parties. Take control of or form your own interest group and use that as leverage on the major parties. Politics is a coalition sport, the way to be a player is to either be an elected official or a coaliton member. Nothing wrong with joining the local party, but as a tool of reform, it is like trying to use a junk yard car as a race car. --Jim.Callahan.Orlando 23:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Taking control of the Democratic Party This should be the first order of business for any reform movement. I am talking war here, not pretty speeches. The Party will just take over any pretty speech, just like controlling organizations always do. I am talking about politics and power structures. Political organizations need to know their enemy; and the enemy for progressives is the Democratic Party, not the Republican Party. America has a two-party system, and probably always will have. Third parties have always failed. We have to focus on the Democrats. We have to destroy it as it is, and start over. Trying to reform it is a waste of time; the Democratic power structure cannot be reformed. It is nothing but an extension of the Republican Party, and cooperates with it in every way possible. Why didn’t Kerry speak out against the Iraq war? Because that would have threatened the American power structure—which includes the Democrats. The Democrats are in bed with the powerful in every way, and they are rewarded for their faithfulness. Enough words, we need a process: 1. Identify the Democratic power structure, from top to bottom, concentrating at first on the national level. This will be inside information, and we will need insiders to get it. 2. Formulate a plan for removing them. This will not be easy, party functionaries are not elected officials; they just grab power and hold on to it. This action will have to be machine politics at its nastiest. 3. Get the public to support us. This is the hardest step, because we will have to deal with the Media and the passivity of the public. This will take some real savvy; savvy that we will have to invent. But we have one big advantage: we have an objective they can identify with: making the Democratic Party, and America, democratic. (Posted by User:Halsmith on 17 July 2006) * Hal is correct. This wiki page makes the Democratic party appear to be utterly pathetic. I'm at a loss of fix that. Linas 23:13, 4 August 2006 (UTC)